Forevers not too far
by Vetti-luvs-2-race
Summary: Chapter three should be in soon! New character! Gloria! (i didn't make up any of the characters, cept for her!)
1. Default Chapter

Dom set his Corona down on the table, and burped softly. What should I do? I need to go  
back for Mia, Letty, Vince, Leon, and Jesse....ooh especially Jesse. Even Spilmer. Even if he was  
a cop, he helped me excape. I still am mad at the bastard though. He stood and walked to the  
window of the bar, his gaze looking down the canyon below. He didn't know where he was, and  
didn't particulary care. All he knew what that he had to get back to, home he just had to.  
  
As he was leaving he dropped a five on the bars' counter, and mumbled,  
"Keep the change" the door slammed furiously behind him. He opened the door of his car, which  
was now in pretty bad shape. The redish orange color it used to have was fading and fast. He  
started driving, in the direction he had came, L.A was a pretty well known city, so it couldn't be  
that hard to ask for directions.  
  
*************  
Brian was a wreak, and he knew it. After he had quit the job as a undercover agent, he  
went downhill. He couldn't get Mia Toretto out of his mind. Or the way he had decieved  
Dominic; The whole team. He had to make things right, but from what he had heard, Dom had  
driven off and was never heard from again. It's all my fault too, dammit. He cursed himself  
silently. He had also heard that Vince, Letty, and Jesse were all doing okay too. If it weren't for  
that fucker Tran who shot Jesse, Jesse would have been okay by now. He also cursed himself for that too.  
  
He stood and walked to the telephone, and started to dial a number, it was Mia's by the  
time he realized who's number it had been she had answered.   
"Hello?" A young woman's voice answered, Brian recognized it as being Mia's.  
"Hello, Mia?" Brian was shaking.  
"Oh. What do you want?" Mia demanded.  
"I just wanted to apologize. I feel so bad for what I did to you, Dom, the whole team.  
"Well are you going to?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Sorry." Brian felt really weak, and defeated.  
"I guess, I can't be mad at you forever. I'm not saying I'm not mad, all I'm saying is, that you  
helped save, Vinces' and Jesse's lives. I think we all have made a fair trade on lies and all." Mia said softly.  
"Would you mind if I came down to see you all? I mean, I haven't seen any of you for ages."  
Brian pleaded.  
"Come on down."Mia hung up.  
***************  
Dom was somewhere near the California border. Only because of the road signs, if he  
hadn't of stopped to ask for directions, he would of probably ended up in Florida or somewhere.  
  
I can't wait to see all them again. I wonder how they are doing... where the thoughts that echoed  
in his head, over and over again. 


	2. Meet and greet

***********  
Brian got into his new red eclipse that Freddy had just bought him.   
In result of getting him a lot of buyers, and a full time worker. Brian  
felt he got the good end of the deal. He was pretty nervous to see Mia  
again for the first time in maybe three months. He wanted to see what kind  
of condtion Jesse, Letty, and Vince were in. He slowly started to drive down the   
street of the California freeway to the garage. When he got there, he took  
even slower to walk up to the front doors.   
"The moment of truth" He whispered as he opened the door, seeing Letty,  
and Jesse talking behind the counter.   
"Hi." Brian tried to smile.  
"Uh.." Letty gasped and tried to find the words to say.  
"Brian Spilmer." Jesse smiled, but Brian could tell it hurt.  
"Yeah. Hi Letty, Jesse." He said shyly.  
"Hold on let me go get Mia." Letty stumbled off.  
Oh god, what a great start. Letty is speachless, and Jesse is in pain to   
talk to me. Dammit. He cursed himself.  
When he looked at the doorway next, he saw the most beautiful girl   
he had ever seen, Mia. She was wearing, a black backless tank top, and   
dark blue faded hip hugger jeans. She was more beautiful then he had remembered.  
Her long black hair was up in a high ponytail, she was also covered in grease.  
"Brian." A smile.  
"Mia," Smile back, "I had to see you, and everyone else. I just couldn't stand  
not being around you all, Jesse, Vince, Letty, Leon, even Dom. Have you heard  
from him?" Brian said cautiously.  
"No. He just disapeared. I have no idea to where he could have gone." Mia   
said softly.  
Brian could tell there was an old flame of anger still inside her, yet a  
bit of gratefullness as well. That's when he saw Vince enter the room.  
"You!"Vince shouted.  
"Vince.." Brian backed up as if to be scared of him. He kind of was. Vince  
had gotten bigger, badder, and more angry looking then he had before.  
"You fucker!" Vince ran up to him. Gave him a hug, backed away, still with a   
scowl.  
"Hi." Brian grinned.  
"I never got a chance to thank you. But i am still mad at you for doing that  
to Dominic. He hasn't come back you know? The man was my best friend." Vince  
glared.  
"And mine." Leon and Jesse chirped.  
********************  
Dom was nearing an exit, and his garage. He was about a mile from  
being home. He was glad. He was about to see his past, and start his future  
back with the races, and Letty, and Mia, and life.  
He pulled up in the garages' driveway, seeing a foregn car, and eclipse  
who was here, and why? A scowl.  
"Someones here." a voice said, a voice that sounded awfully familiar. Vince.  
Dom opened the door to the garage, and all he heard was gasps. All he saw   
was Brian.  
"Dominic Toretto." Mia mumbled, and ran to give her brother a hug.  
"Mia." Dom hugged back.  
"Hi, Dom." Letty twisted her hair, and smiled. In which Dominic ran up to  
her and, picked her up, in joy.  
"My baby." was all everyone heard.  
"Brian." A name escaped Dom's throat.  
"Toretto." Brian always did have that, happy sound to it, Dom realized.  
"I'm still mad at you, you bastard. but i still consider you family. Part  
of the team. The team still lives don't it?" Dom looked around, eyeing   
everyone there.  
"Hell yeah, boy!" Letty still in his arms, laughed.  
"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. How ya doin?" Dom hugged his friend.  
"Fine Dominic. After you left, and I got better we still made sure we kept  
this garage in top shape, and even restored some of your cars." Jesse said   
simply. 


	3. Gloria...(new character)

"Fine Dominic. After you left, and I got better we still made sure we kept  
this garage in top shape, and even restored some of your cars." Jesse said   
simply.  
  
"Wow, so this does prove that you guys can stay together while I am   
away." Dom started to act smart.  
"Don't you even go there boy." Letty playfully punched him.  
************  
After a few hours of Corona's, talking, Mia's wonderful cooking   
Brian decided to head home. The team said that they would all meet up  
around twelve the next day. When Brian got home, he checked the answering  
machine.  
"Brian, this is Gloria. Remember me? I thought that you would be home, but  
I guess you aren't. Probably out with another girl, you dog you. Well my   
number has changed, it's 278-5879. Call me. Bye'" A female's voice intruded  
on the answering machine.  
"Gloria. I haven't heard from you in ages." Brian shook his head, of course  
he remembered her. She was his ex-girlfriend from highschool. How did she  
get his number?   
"I wonder what she wants." Brian picked up the phone and called her.   
"Hello, Gloria?" Were the first words he said, when a voice picked up.  
"Yeah. Brian? Is that you?" Gloria sexily said his name.  
I have Mia I have Mia. This girl is a slut This girl is a slut. Brian repeated  
in his head.  
"Yeah, umm....I have a message from you." He went on shyly.  
"I called you earlier. Was I right? Were you out with another girl?" Gloria  
accused.  
"No. I was out with friends, working." Brian said.  
"You work? Haha." Gloria mocked.  
Gloria wasn't only a slut, she was beautiful. Half hispanic, deep olive skin,  
deep brown hair, blue eyes. Tall. Skinny. Whorish.   
"Yeah, at a garage." Brian covered.  
"Oh thought you'd finally put all that car knoledge to good use eh? Instead  
of stealing them." Glora laughed.  
"Pretty much. Well was there anything specific that you wanted?" Brian tryed  
to get the conversation moving.  
"Oh yeah. I was wondering if you could go out to dinner with me, tomorrow night?"  
Gloria asked.  
"Well, i'm not sure. I'm kind of involved. Would it be okay if I brought  
her too?" Brian lied.  
"Of course. See you then, at eight, at Le Chev. TaTa." Gloria hung up.  
Oh my god. I don't want to see Gloria. Why couldn't I just of said 'no'  
It would have been that easy. At least I can see if Mia can come, i'll ask her  
when I see her at the garage tomorrow. Brian fretted.  
He turned off the light and went to bed.  
The next morning he was up around ten. He was ready by eleven, and   
went to the garage a bit early. He had to talk to Mia and Dom. When he pulled  
up, Letty was just arriving, and looked surprised.  
"Ah the cat has come for it's mouse?" Letty smart assed him.  
"Where's Mia?" Brian demanded, nicely.  
"With Dom in the office." Letty said smoothly.  
"Thanks." Brian walked to the office and soon spotted Dom and Mia.  
"Brian." Mia smiled. Dom frowned.  
"Hey Dom, you think I could talk to her privately?" Brian questioned.  
"Yeah. Mia you know where the bat is." Dom joked.  
"So what's up?" Mia looked puzzled.  
"An ex-girlfriend of mine called last night, and asked me to dinner. I begged  
her if I could bring a 'girlfriend' and she said 'yes'. I really don't want  
to go alone, please go with me!" Brian begged.  
"You sound desperate. I guess i'll go, but tell me a bit more about the   
situation." Mia sat down.  
"Her name is Gloria. Highschool ex. I haven't seen her in ages. When I did,   
she didn't change. Whore, slut, whatever the terms are, she is. Thank you  
so much for saying yes." Brian hugged Mia.  
And Mia hugged him back. 


End file.
